


forever unspoken

by fab_ia



Series: three-hundred-and-fifty-nine [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, i have no idea why i wrote this?, lowkey poetic, theyre in love but not very well, whatever it's kinda sad kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_ia/pseuds/fab_ia
Summary: The things left unsaid aren't as sweet as people think.





	forever unspoken

Unspoken words don't taste sweet, you think. You know. They're not sugar on the tip of your tongue, candy on your lips, no.

They're bitter, and they burn your mouth, and there are so many unspoken words now. So much you wish you’d said, but you didn’t, and you never will.

By God, you’ll regret things. There are so many things you’ll regret. Is this sacrifice one of them? Giving him a chance at survival, a chance at a normal life?

(or at least, as normal as he can get, now)

His name is Daniel, and you pity him. You pity that he ever fell for you, because you aren't good, you've never been good, and you never would have been good, either. You're a monster, and he might say he is, but he isn't. He's human, and he's a good man, at heart.

You’ve been broken since you were a child. So has he, but he's the one who can be put back together.

“Daniel,” you whisper, the word heavy in the darkness. It still doesn't taste sweet- if anything, it's sour.

“Daniel,” you whisper again. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” he says, and you want to kiss him, you want to hold him, but you force yourself to keep your distance. You can't ruin him.

“Everything,” you breathe, accompanying it with a soft laugh. “I'm sorry for it all,” you say, and the metal pressed against your head suddenly feels colder, so cold it almost burns.

“Daniel,” you say, and you feel your lips quirking into a half smile. “I think I loved you.”

You were always told that honesty is the best policy, after all. He exhales shakily, and when it catches in his throat it almost sounds like a sob.

“I loved you,” he says. “I know that I loved you.”

“That was a mistake,” you say. “I'm- I’m a monster.”

Daniel smiles, but you can see regret in his eyes. Wait- is that regret? Is it guilt? Pain?

“I’m sorry,” you say one more time, and then the gun goes off and your world goes dark, but not before he cries out your name.

“Warren!”


End file.
